I Would go Across the Stars and Back for You
by Panthermonspartner
Summary: My first one shot. Takes place at the end of ROTJ, switches between characters as well as adds the force unleashed characters.   Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

AN-This is my first one-shot. It is about Galen Marek and Juno Eclipse's Daughter. This takes place directly after Return of the Jedi. Her name is Scarlet Mallie Marek. She is 6 years old (Born while the rebels were on Hoth.) She already is able to use a lightsaber, but not super well. She also can use a few force powers. Scarlet has very long brown hair that she usually keeps in a braid that goes down to her waist. She has bright blue eyes and a personality like her father, reckless but always well-meaning. This does not happen at the end of my story Risen for Redemption, it is completely separate.

Hope you like it!

I Would Go Across the Stars and Back For You.

Scarlet

"Momma did we win?" I asked my mother. She had sorta long blonde hair that she kept in a pony tail. Her eyes were very blue, just like mine. Right now we were walking together on one of the bridges in the Ewok village. I liked the Ewok's, they were just like big teddy bears and I was just a little taller than them.

I asked because I saw and sensed some of the rebels coming back to the village. The first person I saw was Aunt Leia and Uncle Solo. Then Chewie and some of the other rebels who had been helping them.

"I looks like it sweetie. I think we did." Mom said with a smile. I grabbed her hand and ran to the nearest ladder so we could meet them. I got to the ground first and ran over to my aunt and uncle using the force to speed up a little. Daddy said that they weren't my real relatives, but I always thought of them as so any way.

"Aunt Leia, Uncle Solo!" I yelled and jumped into my aunt's arms.

"Hey kiddo!" My uncle said, ruffling my hair. I hugged my aunt tight, inhaling the smell of her hair. She kissed me on the cheek and passed me to Uncle Solo. He hugged me and said "Are your dad and Luke back yet?"

Daddy had gone with Uncle Skywalker to face Darth Vader. They wouldn't tell me why, but I could sense that it was very personal for Uncle Skywalker, Daddy said he was just going as backup but I knew that wasn't true.

I shook my head and said "Not yet, but they're okay. I can feel it."

He smiled and said "You three and your freaky Jedi tricks." I stuck my tongue out at him and he tickled me. I laughed uncontrollably and tried to get out of his grip.

Finally I got out and landed gracefully on my feet. "So you took out the shield generator I'm assuming?" My mother asked as she came over.

"Yes, we did. Lando and the others should be able to get in and destroy the power core now. I only hope Luke and Galen get out in time." Aunt Leia said. "Don't worry Leia, if I know Galen then he will do anything to get back here alive, even if he has to hold the station together long enough for he and Luke to escape." Mom said and hugged her.

As soon as they broke there was a huge noise and we looked up to see the once massive Death Star, now in a billion tiny pieces. I flinched at the feeling of all the deaths of those on board. Daddy had warned me about this, I closed my eyes and waited for a few moments. Then it was over.

Mom and everyone were staring at me; they didn't know what was going on. "Scar are you okay?" Uncle Solo asked. I took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. I just felt all of them die. All the workers on board." I said quietly.

They were all silent for a minute. I didn't know what to say, so I absentmindedly began fiddling with the hair at the end of my braid. It was a bad habit, but I've been doing it for as long as I can remember. "Luke and Galen, are they all right?" Aunt Leia finally asked.

I closed my eyes and focused on my daddy's force signature. He was on his way to the moon of Endor, where we were. Luke was with him, but he was sad. "They're okay; they are on their way here right now. But Luke is sad for some reason. I'm not sure why." "Well at least they're safe, that's good." Mom said.

I nodded and then slowly all the pilots began to arrive. "C'mon Scarlet, let's go get ready for the celebration." Aunt Leia said. She took my hand and we walked to the hut where she was staying. I had been with my mom and dad.

While my aunt picked out a dress for me to wear, my mother took my dark brown hair out of its usual braid and began brushing it. Then she made two small braids and pinned them together at the back of my head. The three of us got dressed and went to wait outside for Daddy and Uncle Luke.

Galen

Now Luke and I were truly the same. We had both lost our fathers to the dark side. He was sitting back in the hold of the shuttle we had stolen, where Darth Vader, his father's body was. There was great sadness in the force.

I felt bad for him. I had Juno and Scarlet, my own family. He didn't have anyone.

"You showed great courage back there Luke. Not many are able to stand up to the emperor like that." I said to him. "You did, didn't you?" He replied. I chuckled and said "Yes but then I died." He made a sort of laugh like sound, but was quiet.

"Come strap in, we're about to land." I said. "You'll help me right?" he asked. "Help you with what?" I was confused about his question. "He needs a Jedi burial. Will you help me? I can feel that he meant something to you." He told me.

I nodded and said "Yes I will help you. Come on, I know where we can do it."

Scarlet

"Daddy and Uncle Skywalker are back!" I yelled and ran to meet their ship. The ramp lowered and I jumped into my daddy's arms. He kissed me on the forehead and whispered "Luke is very sad, his father died and I am going to help him at the funeral. Go find your mother and tell her." I nodded and jumped down, running to momma.

Luke

After Galen and I had built the bonfire and place my father's remain on top I went to get a torch. I lit the pyre and we both watched solemnly as my once evil, but now redeemed father was turned to ash.

Third person point of view

There were celebrations across the galaxy. The rebellion had succeeded against all odds and defeated the evil Emperor. Soon democracy would be restored and everything would be again as it should be. Signs of the empires power were demolished, the people we dancing with joy in the streets. Coruscant, the very planet where the empire began held a massive party where everyone across the entire planet participated. True there were a few Imperial leaders still alive, but with the backing of the galaxy the rebellion would soon take care of them. But by far the largest and most joyous celebration was the one held on the forest moon of Endor by the rebels themselves.

It had taken almost two decades, but they had finally done it. They had defeated the Empire. Everyone was ecstatic. All were dancing, even the droids.

The general's Skywalker and Marek had arrived on the moon, but had yet to show up. Marek's daughter had met them when they landed but had said something about them doing something personal.

Bonfires were seen throughout the Ewok village and the small bears were just as happy as the rebels. The empire had been driven away from their world forever; they could live in peace again.

Commander Eclipse was leaning against one of the trees at the edge of the party. She would not truly feel ready to celebrate until she was reunited with her lover. He had asked to marry her a while back, but because of the war they hadn't had an opportunity. Finally they could, she would become Juno Eclipse Marek and the three of them could live as a family forever.

Her daughter was in the middle of the party dancing with anyone she could. Ewoks, rebel pilots, droids, anyone. It made her mother chuckle at the sight. She may be the daughter of one of the two Jedi left in the galaxy and the founder of the rebellion but she was still a child.

Lando Calrissian appeared out of the throngs of rebels and hugged his best friend Han Solo in joy. Lando had been the one to lead the space attack on the second Death Star, flying the _millennium falcon _the ship he had once owned but lost to Solo in a game of Sabbec. They had hated each other for years after but were now friends after an adventure in cloud city, Lando's home.

Chewbacca congratulated Lando as well; he was the co-pilot for the _falcon_, as well as Han's best friend in the galaxy.

Finally Luke showed up, his father finally one with the Force. Galen came soon after, being met by his soon to be wife and daughter. The three embraced, as Luke hugged his sister.

Leia had learned just earlier that she and Luke were not only related, but twins as well. Making Vader her father as he was Lukes.

The general's of the rebellion went to each of the captains and commanders. Galen shaking hands and Luke giving quick congratulatory hugs.

Commander Han Solo leaned over and embraced Princess Leia. They had finally accepted their love for each other and Han planned on asking for her hand in marriage soon.

Scarlet hugged her parents and her Uncle Skywalker. Many of the rebels would say that she was one of the most important parts of their cause. She loved everyone as family and in return everyone loved her the same. For those without family alive, she was their daughter or little sister.

The son of the chosen one, the former sith apprentice and the force sensitive child of the rebellion founder felt a tremor in the Force. They all looked together out into the forest. Two sprits were there, of Obi-wan Kenobi and Master Yoda. Then as they watched Anakin Skywalker, looking as he had back in the time of the Republic appeared next to them.

He smiled at his old mentor and friend. As well as the Grand Master who helped in his training. He then turned towards his son and apprentice and smiled as if to say 'so what do you think of the real me?'

Luke smiled at his father and Scarlet at the man who led her father to her mother. As well as the men who helped her Uncle become the Jedi he was today. Galen smiled at his former Master.

Leia Organa Skywalker came and grabbed her brother's arm from behind. She was force sensitive but wasn't sure of it yet. She too felt the force ghosts, but didn't see them.

Luke smiled widely at his sister with a look that alone could light up the galaxy.

He looked back at the ghosts of his past once more before joining the celebrations.

The two Marek's hugged and went back to their other member. Then joined in the party.

Anakin Skywalker was now at last one with the force after so many years of hoping. He was able to see his son with his own eyes, as well as his apprentice that he loved as his own though he didn't always act like it. Now as a spirit he had been able to see one of the reasons his apprentice had resisted the dark side, the daughter that he had was just like him. The chosen one looked over to his former master and smiled as if saying 'Thank you, and here I am finally.'

The three former Jedi looked as the three current waved a little and joined the festivities. They knew that the Jedi Order and democracy would soon be restored to the galaxy. They had succeeded in all they had tried.

The hero's of the rebellion stood together seeing all they had fought for become real. The war was won, the empire's reign of terror was over, and at last the galaxy had something they had lost many years ago.

Hope.


	2. Chapter 2

AN- I meant for this to be a one-shot but I really wanted to get more into Scarlet and her relationship with everyone in the rebellion. But I promise that it will be done after this chapter.

This one is less serious and just more, I don't know, Fun I guess.

So hope you like it, oh and PS no one but Scarlet belongs to me, everyone else belongs to the amazing George Lucas.

I will put links at the bottom for music that I listened to while writing this. I highly suggest you listen to them, they are insanely beautiful.

I Would Go Across the Stars and Back For You

Scarlet

The initial feeling of joy had gone down and people were beginning to trickle off to bed. It was well into the nighttime. The stars were bright and the sky was clear. My daddy, mommy, and me were laying together in the top of one of the trees, on a platform the Ewoks had built for the purpose of getting a clear view of the sky without trees blocking the way.

"Daddy, are all of those planets?" I asked him, wondering of all the different civilizations. I had been too many planets, but usually they weren't populated. Which made sense for if you were trying to hide from the empire, but not if I wanted to learn about different places and people.

"Not all of them, but a lot of them are." He replied. "Have you been to all of them?" I continued. He chuckled and said "No, probably no one has. Maybe you will be the first." I smiled and said "I'll be the first to see them all and visit them all. I want to learn all about everything." He chuckled again and my mother joined in.

I snuggled up against them both and yawned. My mom smiled and stroked my hair. "Looks like someone is ready for bed." She said. I shook my head and yawned again.

"I don't ever want to go to sleep (Yawn), I want to stay awake and look at the stars forever."

My daddy hugged me close and I yawned again. Then I fell asleep and dreamed of all the different planets and systems.

Galen

I hugged my seven year old daughter. She was so strong and brave for someone so young. Juno said she got it from me, Leia thought it was from both of us. I agreed with her. Scarlet yawned once more and I felt her fall asleep in my arms. I smiled and stood up without trouble. Lifting my daughter's sleeping form with me. Juno got up as well. We walked back to our hut and set her down on the extra bed the Ewoks had given us. Then Juno and I got ready ourselves and went into our shared bed. I put my arm around her and we fell asleep.

Galen's dream

_I heard romantic but dramatic music playing. Everything was dark. I willed it to become light so I could see what was going on. Instead I saw what looked to be pictures floating around. There was one of a light brown haired man and a dark brown haired woman kissing. The man had a small braid on the side of his head. The woman was wearing a white bodysuit and the man a set of brown and black robes. Their hands were chained in front of them. They were standing in a chariot of some sort and there was a large open area in front of them. _

_The scene switched and I saw the same women and the same man, but now they were facing each other in front of a lake. There was a man holding a book in front of them both. The woman was wearing a white dress with a white and golden headdress. C-3P0 and R2-D2 were also there. The man leaned over and kissed the women. _

_It moved again and I saw the women and the man on a balcony overlooking a large city. The man had long hair and the braid was gone. He was wearing all black robes and looked upset. "Padmè I can't lose you like I lost my mother. I could not survive." He turned to look at her and said "I found a way to save you. Palpatine gave me a way, he told me that the Jedi knew about this but wouldn't tell me. They betrayed me!" he yelled. The women, Padmè looked startled. "Ani, you know that's not true. Obi-wan and the other Jedi would never do such a thing. You're going down a path I can't follow, please Anakin turn away from the Dark side." She said softly. _

"_Don't worry, I promise that as soon as you're safe we will run away from all of this. I will do anything to save you Padmè. I have to go now, don't trust the Jedi. They are wrong." He grabbed her hands and then turned away, getting into a ship. Padmè began crying and clutched her stomach; I noticed for the first time, that she was pregnant. These were Luke's parents; Anakin was his father so Padmè must be his mother. _

_Now I was on a lava planet that I recognized as Mustafar. Anakin was wearing a black cloak with the hood up. A shining silver ship landed and the ramp lowered. Padmè came running down to her husband. "Padmè what are you doing here, I thought I told you to stay back on Coruscant?" "I was but…, Obi-Wan came to the apartment, he said that you killed all of the Jedi at the Temple, even the younglings. I didn't believe him, you wouldn't do that. I had to find out myself." "Don't worry my love, soon everything will be fine. The emperor will take over and we will be safe from all of them." He said while hugging her. She pulled away and said "What do you mean the emperor? Why aren't you answering any of my questions Ani?" Then he got a horrible look on his face. "You brought him here!" He yelled at her. Padmè looked confused, I was confused too. Then I saw a man with a short brown beard standing at the top of the ramp. _

_Anakin held up his hand and Padmè began clawing at her throat, trying to get the invisible hands off. "YOU BETRAYED ME!" He yelled at both Padmè and the man who must have been Obi-Wan in his younger years. "Put her down Anakin! You're killing her!"Obi-wan yelled. Padmè's eyes closed and she slumped unconscious. Anakin dropped her and lunged at Obi-Wan. They began fighting; this was how Vader was made. Anakin loses and is found by Sidious._

_It switched once more and I was in a hospital with Yoda, Obi-Wan and Bail Organa. A medical droid came out and said "Health wise she is perfectly fine. It seems as though she has lost the will to live. If we operate now we may be able to save her children." "Children? Senator Amidala was pregnant?" Bail asked. How could they not see she was pregnant? It was plain to see. "Operate you should, save the children you hopefully can." Yoda said. The droid nodded and reentered the room. A while later I was in the operating room. "A boy." The droid said, holding Padmè's child up for her to see. "Luke." She barely said. It handed him over to another droid and then picked up the other child. "A girl." "Leia." Padmè Skywalker said with what could have been her dying breath. "Obi-wan there is still good in him. I know it, please help him. Please help Ani…" Then she became one with the Force. I had just witnessed the death of Luke and Leia's mother, which meant that they were twins. Did they know and not just tell anyone? _

_I was now in a conference room on what looked to be Alderran. "I will take the girl, my wife and I have always wanted to adopt a baby girl. She will be loved and cared for with us." Bail Organa said. _

"_I shall take the boy to Tatooine to live with his family. I will stay and watch over him." Obi-wan said. _

"_Never must Vader discover that they are alive, the last hope for the galaxy they are." Master Yoda said and the three of them went their separate ways._

_It switched once more, now I was looking at a dark brown haired girl with a long braid down her back, I recognized her as a much older Scarlet. Scar smiled at a boy sitting next to her. He had light brown hair, with a reddish tint to it. They were sitting in a field of flowers with waterfalls around it. "I have something for you Scar." The boy said. She looked at him a little confused and said "Why? There is no reason, unless, did I forget my birthday?" she said, semi-seriously, He laughed and said "No, I just wanted to give you it." He took something in both hands and put it around her neck. She looked down and lifted up the small gold heart on the chain. "It's beautiful Ben. Thank you." She said softly. "Open it up." He said. She did as he said and a soft melody played. She gasped and said "It your grandmother's lullaby. How did you?" She stopped and hugged him unexpectedly. "Thank you, I love it." She told him. He blushed and smiled. "My aunt told me that you always loved this song and the necklace, so I thought you might like to be able to hear it whenever you wanted." Ben said. My daughter smiled and said "That's so thoughtful of you Ben. Thank you, I truly, truly love it. You're the best friend I could ask for." She hugged him again and shut the locket carefully. She stood up and helped him up too. "Come on I'll race you back to the house." He laughed and said "Like you could beat me." Then they took off. _

_I realized that the song coming from the locket was the same one that had been playing throughout this whole thing. Scar had said 'your grandmother's lullaby'. That meant that Ben had to be Luke or Leia's son. But Ben had said 'my aunt'. So he must be Luke's son. Unless he had the same habit as Scarlet of calling everyone close to him Aunt or Uncle even if they weren't related. This must have been a vision of the future._

Scarlet

I sat up and stretched. I had slept really well. My parents weren't awake yet so I went outside to see if anyone else was. I sensed my Uncle Luke meditating; maybe I could meditate with him? I climbed down the ladder and ran over to where he was. I felt that he was very deep into the Force, it was better that I didn't disturb him so I just sat down and closed my eyes.

I began to meditate myself and I was in perfect harmony with the Force. This was my morning ritual; Daddy said that I should meditate when I had questions, when I was unsure of what to do, or if I wanted to get in touch with the living force.

I felt my daddy wake up and my mommy too. Daddy felt me meditating and came up behind us. Without a word he sat down and connected to the force effortlessly. 'Good job meditating Scarlet.' His voice said in my mind. I jumped a little but otherwise stayed focused.

'Hi daddy, no one was awake so I came down here with Uncle Luke.' I told him through the force. I wasn't perfect at it yet but I was getting there. Daddy started meditating on a dream he had last night. I saw bits and pieces. I heard a pretty song, and saw some flashes of a man and a woman. Then I saw what looked like me only older. I was sitting in a field with a boy. I felt like I knew that boy but not all the way.

In my mind daddy chuckled. 'Good job Scar, but please get out of my head.' I felt myself blush and I said 'sorry.' Then I opened my eyes and stopped meditating. Uncle Luke was looking at me with an amused face. I smiled innocently at him and he chuckled. We got up and left my father there to ponder his dream. We met my mother at one of the fire pits where the Ewoks were cooking some kind of meat for everyone. I took a portion and sat next to mommy.

"Good morning, sweetie. Did you sleep well?" I nodded and swallowed my food. "Yeah I had a dream that I went to all the different planets and everyone was all cooperating." "Now if only that was the way it really was." Aunt Leia said coming up to us. "Maybe it will be when I get older, that's what I want it to be." She smiled and said "Hopefully now that democracy can be restored it will happen."

We all ate and soon everyone was awake and some people were packing up supplies to take back to the ships in orbit. "Hey Scar you want to practice with your lightsaber with me?" Uncle Luke asked me. He was always trying to help me get better. Since he was unable to train till he was older he and dad thought I should start now. I nodded and ran to get my lightsaber. It was a training blade, that couldn't do any real damage.

Dad had let me use a parried lightsaber. It could be used as two separate sabers or connected as one dual-bladed saber. Though he used to use a single lightsaber, he now uses two single bladed ones. Luke uses only one lightsaber; he is really good with it though.

I ran to the open area where I had been practicing. And he was waiting there for me. My mother was there too. Dad must still be meditating. "Do you want to use force powers too? Or just lightsabers?" he asked. "Both, I haven't practiced in a long time."

A lot of the rebels had seen me practice, most of them were surprised I was able to use such a long blade considering my height. But I was just fine. Uncle Luke set his to the training level so neither of us accidentally got hurt. Then I unsheathed both sabers which were connected. He did the same with his and ran at me.

I easily blocked and pushed myself away. Then I began to spin the saberstaff with quick wrist movements. It gained speed and I started twirling it above my head and all around my body. One thing I liked about using a saberstaff was how beautiful and graceful it looked. Uncle Luke took a moment to focus on the blades then he lunged. The fast spinning plasma blocked and almost took the saber from his grip. He held tight and managed to stop my blades. Then he took his chance. I flipped out of the way and unhooked the separate blades. Then I ran at him and went on the offensive. I had to use the force to increase my strength. I crossed my blades and brought them down. His lightsaber blocked them both right in the middle. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a shadow move. It distracted me long enough for Uncle Skywalker to get an advantage. I flipped out of the way and then quickly over his head. I tried to hit him from behind but he blocked over his shoulder. He turned and we resumed our simple strike, block pattern.

All of a sudden my dad rushed out of the trees jumped into the air, activating one of his sabers. He swung down at Uncle Luke who sensed him at the last second and turned to block him. They began fighting. I didn't know who to attack. Did I team up with one of them or go after both?

My dad smiled at me as if to say 'c'mon come get me.' I smiled back and ran to attack him. He grabbed his other saber quickly and blocked both of mine. Uncle Luke glanced at me and I smiled at him. He nodded once and we were on the same page. It was two against one.

Some of the rebels had heard the sounds of the sabers and had come to watch. Soon almost everyone was watching including the Ewoks. I saw dad put his hand to me and use a force push. I jumped over it and used my own. He took a step back, barely fazed. I connected my sabers and began twirling them to gain momentum. Then I went at him. Uncle Luke stepped back so that he would not be hit. Dad shot a little bolt of lightning and I trusted my blades to catch it. They did and I spun them fast enough to hold it there. Then with one powerful spin I sent it back at dad. He absorbed it in his blade. Then nodded to me. Some of the rebels were clapping others were cheering.

Luke joined back in and we continued. Luke and I were less skilled but dad had both of us to deal with. He was much better than both of us though. So we were pretty much even.

I was behind dad and he was fighting Luke head on. He knew I was here though so if I went in he would use his other blade to block me. I smiled as an idea came into my head. I hooked the separate lightsabers to my belt. I ran as fast as I could towards them. At the last second I slid down under dad's legs, grabbing them and pulling him to the ground as my momentum carried me under Uncle Luke. He saw the opportunity that I had given him and placed his lightsaber a few inches from my daddy's throat. Signifying that we won.

Everyone clapped and cheered. Luke helped dad up and winked at me. "Good thinking Scarlet." He said. I smiled and hugged my daddy. He lifted me up. "Sorry for knocking you over, but it worked didn't it." I said. He laughed and ruffled my hair. "Yeah it did. I forgot how short you were kid." I stuck my tongue out and kissed his forehead. He chuckled and threw me into the air. I flipped and landed just fine.

Mom came over and kissed daddy. Then she smiled and said "Galen Marek, what have I told you about throwing our daughter?" He chuckled and said "Not to throw her higher than twenty feet." She smiled and rolled her eyes. Everyone laughed and then the rebels came over and lifted me up.

I was held by most of them, high-fived by almost all and my hair was all messed up by the time they were done. Somehow I ended up on Chewie's shoulders. A piece of hair fell in the middle of my face. I blew it away but it came right back. That made everyone laugh. Momma could help me fix it later. Chewie walked over to Uncle Solo and Aunt Leia.

"That was some trick you pulled their kiddo. Way to go." Uncle Solo said. I smiled and felt myself being pulled in the other direction. I screamed in happiness and held onto my Wookie chair as hard as I could, while daddy tried to pull me to him using the force. Maybe had the war still been happening or had now been a more serious time, my aunt and uncle would have been worried but they could see the smile on my face and knew that there was nothing to worry about. Uncle Han played along and grabbed my arms to help me stay on. He got my legs off, so I was floating in the air horizontally. I laughed and a few rebels who were working stopped to laugh at the sight.

"I'm going to get you for knocking me over Scarlet." Dad said in a light, joking tone of voice. I yelled in delight. And Leia laughed. She stood between me and dad and said "Let go, I'll catch you." I did and landed in her arms. She passed me to Uncle Han and he ran. I looked over his shoulders to see daddy smiling as he chased after us. I closed my eyes and used the force to help Uncle Solo run faster.

He noticed and said "You doing this kid?" "Yep, ah hurry! He's getting closer!" I yelled, joyfully. We stopped behind a tree for Han to catch his breath. I got down and ran for myself. I didn't see daddy, but just in case I grabbed onto the leg of one of the pilots and hid. He looked down and said "Hey Scarlet, what are you doing?"

I put my finger to my lips and said "Shh. Daddy's trying to catch me because I knocked him over." He laughed and said "Well kid, I'm not exactly the best hiding place." I saw daddy come from behind a tree on the other side of the clearing, I yelled and ran laughing.

There was an open X-wing so I jumped inside. I knew the basic controls so, I wouldn't accidentally start it. I peeked out over the edge and daddy was nowhere. A pilot came up the ladder and laughed when he saw me. "Hey there Scar, what are you doing?" I smiled and said "My daddy is trying to catch me, I knocked him over." He laughed and said "Yeah I know, I saw." I giggled. I saw my father over talking to one of the Rebels. I screamed and jumped out of the cockpit. Dad saw and ran after me. I ran as fast as I could and saw PROXY helping some of the rebels load crates onto a transport. "PROXY turn into me!" I yelled slowing down so he could see who I was. "Why would you request that mistress Scarlet?" I yelled when my dad came closer. "Just do it PROXY!" I ran around a corner and hoped that PROXY had listened for once.

I didn't see daddy following me. Maybe it had worked? Uncle Luke was talking with Aunt Leia by his fighter. I yelled and ran over and jumped into the cockpit. They both looked at me curiously but Leia said "Galen is trying to catch her after the little stunt she pulled when you three were sparring." Luke nodded and pulled on his helmet.

He climbed the ladder and said "Well partner, how about a little ride?" I smiled and laughed. I moved so he could sit down then I sat on his lap. He closed the cockpit and started the fighter. Daddy rounded the corner just as we lifted in the air. He smiled and chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. I waved at him, and he waved back. I knew if he wanted he could stop us but he didn't. Uncle Luke flew up above the tree tops and then into space.

Galen

I laughed when I saw my daughter's smiling face looking out of Luke's X-Wing. I crossed my arms and waved back at her as they went up into space. Usually I would have been worried. But we had won and Luke was a very capable pilot. Juno came over and said "You give up?" I smiled and shook my head. "Nope, she out smarted me."

Juno chuckled and said "You got outsmarted by our six year old daughter? How did she manage to do that?" I laughed at the thought of it. "She managed to get into Luke's fighter and they teamed up on me again." Juno laughed and said "That's twice in one hour you realize." "Actually three times, she tried to have PROXY trick me by being her. It slowed me down enough that she got away." Juno laughed and said "at least you didn't fall for it completely." She kissed me and headed back to pack our things in the _Rogue Shadow_ today was the final day that the Rebellion was on Endor.

The few that had families left would go home, the rest would either stay and help with the last of the Empire or they would go on by themselves. I had a feeling that most would stay. I went to help Juno, I would sense when Luke and Scarlet came back.

Scarlet

Uncle Skywalker landed in the hangar of one of the flagships. He opened the cockpit and I jumped out. I ran to the bridge to see who was there. On my way I heard someone mumble "way too much energy for a six year old." I laughed in my head but kept going. The doors opened and I heard Admiral Ackbar say "Once a ship is loaded instruct them to head to the rendezvous point."

I ran up and said "Admiral Ackbar!" "Why hello there Scarlet, I wasn't expecting to see you here. I would think that you were down on the moon with your parents." Uncle Luke came in and said "You missed it Admiral. Scarlet and I sparred with Master Marek and she slid under his legs and pulled him over. It was a brilliant move and we won didn't we Scar." I smiled and said "Yep, now daddy is chasing me for knocking him over. So I got in Uncle Skywalker's fighter and he brought me here."

"Any particular reason you came General Skywalker? Other than this little youngling?" The admiral said affectionately. I hugged him and Uncle Luke said "Actually yes. Master Galen wanted me to inform you that he, Captain Eclipse, Scarlet, Commander Solo, Chewbacca, Princess Leia and I will all be taking a few weeks leave since the main fighting is over. If you need our assistance we will be on Naboo. Princess Leia found out that she owns property there courtesy of her late mother" "Are you sure that's safe? To have all of you in one place at the same time?" The admiral questioned.

"Yes we will be alright. Worst case scenario we are forced to leave quickly." He replied. "Don't worry Admiral, Daddy, Uncle Luke and I can protect everyone." I said with a smile. He chuckled and said "very well, may the force be with you." "And with you Admiral." Uncle Luke shook his hand and left. "Bye Admiral Ackbar, we'll see you in a few weeks!" I yelled running out the door to catch up with my pilot.

He was already in the hangar and starting his ship. I jumped up and said "You weren't going to leave without me were you? You know daddy would be really mad and you know how he gets when he's mad." He chuckled and said "I know, I wasn't going to leave without you Scarlet. Come on get in so we can go." I jumped in and he closed the hatch. We took off and flew back to the moon.

We landed and daddy met the ship. I jumped out and into his arms, snuggling my head into his chest. He lifted an eyebrow and said "Give up?" I smiled and nodded. He chuckled and said "Luke did you tell the Admiral?" Luke nodded as he took f his helmet. "Yes, we're all clear." "When are we leaving daddy?" I asked.

"As soon as we can, your mother and Han are packing the _Shadow _and the_ Falcon._ Then when they are done we are going to go." He said. "Can I go say goodbye to everyone?" I asked. "Why? You'll see them in a few weeks." He said with a smile. "I'm still gonna miss them." He shrugged and set me down. "Be at the ship in one hour." He told me. I nodded and ran to say goodbye to every one of the rebels.

Luke

I went to go find Lucky. He was going to be taking care of my fighter while I was gone. I passed Scarlet. "Bye, may the force be with you." She hugged him and went to the next person, repeating the process. I chuckled. Some of the pilots mussed her hair or kissed her cheek. Everyone here truly loved her. I saw her as my little sister or cousin. I would do anything for Scarlet. Every other rebel was the same. She was the only child here; we all felt the need to protect her, not just because she was Galen's daughter, but because we all loved her as family.

Scarlet beat me to Lucky. "Bye Lucky, may the force be with you." She hugged him and he kissed her cheek. "You too kiddo. Have fun with your family, I'm looking forward to seeing you when you guys get back." She smiled and hugged him again before running off. I chuckled when I walked over. "Does someone have a crush on the Generals daughter?" I asked jokingly. Lucky laughed and said "You know how it is Luke, for some of these guys she's the only family they have." I smiled and said "I know I was just thinking about that." We were silent for a minute, watching the little girl that probably kept some of the men here say a personal goodbye to each and every person.

"My ship is over by the weapons supplies. Take good care of her and yourself Lucky." I shook his hand and he nodded. "Will do Luke. May the force be with you." "You too."

I went to change out of the pilot's gear I was in, back into my Jedi robes. Then I headed to the _Millennium Falcon_, Han, Leia, Chewie and I were going to take it and meet Galen, Juno and Scarlet on Naboo.

Han and Chewie where there fixing something. On this ship something was always broken; no matter how many times Han fixed it. I chuckled to myself and said "Hey Han, need some help?" "Hey kid, I was wondering where you'd run off too." He replied.

"I had to go tell the Admiral where we were going, as well as help a certain little girl escape from her dad." Han laughed at that. "She sure does know how to distract a person doesn't she?" I smiled and said "Galen said we were ready to leave whenever you and Juno are." He nodded and said "Are we all good here Chewie?" The Wookie made a few grunts and barks to which Han replied "I know it's not perfect, but it's as good as it's going to get." Chewie growled and barked. "Ah shut up you big fur bag, it's not my fault Lando broke the dish off." Chewie growled barked and grunted a few times. "Yeah your right, I'm sorry for yelling at you." They got off the roof of the ship and headed inside.

It still amazed me how Chewie was able to get an apology out of Han so quick. I smiled and headed into the ship.

Galen

My daughter came bounding up the ramp and said "okay I'm done." I smiled and said "Impressive, less than 50 minutes." She smiled and hugged me. Juno smiled and said "I'm comming the _Falcon_, they'd better be ready."

"_Millennium Falcon_, this is _Rouge Shadow_ are you ready for launch?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am, we'll see you on Naboo." Han's voice said over the link. Our ship lifted into the air and soon we were in space.

"Coordinates are set, prepare for lightspeed." My wife for all intensive purposes announced. Soon we arrived on the planet of Naboo.

"Leia said that the estate was in the lake country, ah here." Juno said as she spotted the _Millennium Falcon_. She landed and lowered the ramp.

"This place is beautiful Leia. And it belonged to your birth mother?" Juno asked. "Yes the landlord was a friend of my mothers and said that she gave it to me before she passed away. I didn't know about it until a few months ago." We all walked inside and marveled at the beauty of the home.

"There are seven bedrooms but I didn't think we'd need them all." Leia said, suddenly a bit unsure. Technically it was her house so she was unsure what they would think of it.

"Yeah, I'll take one, Leia you take one, Han why don't you go with Chewie, and I assume you and your wife will be together Master Marek?" Luke directed at me. I nodded with a slight smile and then said to Scarlet "Do you want your own room?" She nodded excitedly and I winked at Leia. "Then go find one." Scarlet yelled in joy and ran off to find a bedroom.

Leia led everyone else to their rooms. Juno and I had a balcony that overlooked the lake. I went outside and realized that it was familiar. This was the same balcony I had seen in my dream; this was where Anakin and Padmè had gotten married.

Leia

After everyone had gone to their respective rooms I went to mine. The landlord had told me that everything on the estate belonged to me, no matter what it was. There was a large dresser with many cabinets and drawers on it. On top was a fairly large golden box. On top it said "P and A" what did that mean? I opened it and heard a beautiful tune. I gasped, there were two figures inside. They spun slowly around together, as if dancing. I looked at the figures, one was a man and the other a women. They must be my parents or at least someone in my family history. The women looked very beautiful; her dark brown hair fell down her back in waves. She was wearing a red gown with gold detailing. The man had light brown hair and was wearing black robes, sort of like Luke's but not the same.

The song ended and I noticed that this was a jewelry box. There were many pieces of beautiful jewelry, necklaces, bracelets, rings, just about everything you could think of. But one thing caught her eye. It was a necklace with a small golden heart on the chain. On the back it was engraved with the letter A. Suddenly I was pulled into a different place.

_Flashback/vision_

_Leia was in the main room of the estate. "Open it, Padmè." A man said. Wait Padmè, she must be the one the P stood for. She removed the lid of a velvet box. Then gasped at what was inside. She lifted up the very necklace that Leia had found. "Now wherever we are I will always be close to your heart." Padmè smiled and opened it. The same melody she had heard in the jewelry box played from the necklace. "Oh Ani, it's wonderful. Thank you so much." She went over and kissed him. Then he helped her put it around her neck. _

Those were my parents. My father gave this to my Mother. I had to wear it; I had to show Luke, they were his parents too. She ran out of the room, not bothering to close the lid to the jewelry box.

Galen

I stood outside on the balcony as the exact scene played in my head. Did Leia know how important this place was to her family history? Did she even know she was related to Luke? I had forgotten to ask him about it when I had a chance.

"Galen are you alright?" Juno asked coming out the balcony and standing next to me. "You've been silent since we got into the room." She said, stroking my cheek. "Yeah I'm fine it's just that I had a dream last night. About Luke's parents, and Leia's. They're twins Juno." I told her.

"Luke and Leia? They're twins? Are you sure?" She said confused. I nodded and said "I saw their mother dying in childbirth; she had a boy and a girl. One named Luke the other Leia. I'm pretty sure it's them." I looked out over the lake to the island that was there. "This is the spot where they got married. Anakin and Padmè, I saw so many things. Including Anakin's fall to the dark side."

Juno looked sadly into my eyes. "There is nothing you could have done to prevent it. It did bring Luke and Leia together, remember what Kota always told you. That nothing happens by accident, everything happens for a reason. All you can do is make sure Luke doesn't follow the same path as his father." She kissed me softly.

"That's not all I saw. I saw the future. It was Scarlet; she was sitting in a meadow with a boy that I think is Luke's son. He gave her a locket that he said belonged to his aunt and that Scar always loved it. So I think the locket is Leia's or at least will be hers at some point. She was so happy Juno, the boy; Ben looked like he loved her. She said that he was her best friend, and I could see it easily." I told her.

She smiled and said "I'm glad that we know that she will be happy one day. Don't worry Galen, the emperors gone, the galaxy is almost free. Then we can be a real family." She stood on her toes and kissed me. I hugged her and returned the kiss.

We were in our own world, nothing could disturb us. Except for one little force sensitive girl. I felt Scarlet come out onto the balcony looking for us. She covered her eyes when she saw us kissing. I inwardly chuckled; she was enough to make anyone smile. 'Come here kid.' I told her in my mind. I saw her move her hands and run over, grabbing onto our legs. Juno pulled away and looked down, before lifting up our little six year old.

She kissed her mother's nose and then turned to kiss my cheek. "I love you mommy and daddy." She said with a smile. "We love you too baby." Juno said. Scarlet made a half frown on her face and said as seriously as she could "I am not a baby." It only made me laugh at the effort it required her to say so.

"Did you find a room honey?" Juno asked her. She nodded and said "It's got a big bed and big windows and there's a garden down below that I can see and I can see the lake and there is a pretty place to sit." All in one breathe. Scarlet jumped out of her mother's arms and yelled "Come on I'll show you!" then she ran off. Juno rolled her eyes with a smile and followed.

I looked across the lake again and then went after my family members.

Han

"Hey Chewie you seen Luke?" Bark, bark, grunt, growl, bark. "Well fine you don't have to get touchy; a simple no would have done the job." Growl, growl, snort, snarl. "Jheese, calm down I'm not trying to make you angry." I left our room and went to find the young Jedi.

He was standing out on a terrace between some pillars looking out over the lake. He had his hands crossed behind his back and seemed deep in thought. I stopped and turned around; maybe later I could talk to him.

"No it's fine Han, I was just thinking." He said, still facing away from me. This Jedi thing still freaked me out. "What's up with you kid? Ever since we got here you've been kinda distant." He turned to look at me. "Nothing, nothing's wrong."

I smiled and said "Kid we've been friends for a few years now. I may not be a Jedi like you and G but I know something's bugging you. Now tell me before I go get Scarlet to come and tickle it out of you." He briefly smiled and then got serious.

"Han I watched my father give his life to save me, and then he died right in front of me. This place keeps giving me visions of him before he was Vader. This home was his and my mother's, it was important to them. I feel like I'm intruding." He looked at the ground.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Kid if anyone is intruding it's me, Chewie, and the Marek's. This place was yours and Leia's parents. It belongs to you two." He smiled at me. "Thanks Han, I really appreciate it." "Any time Skywalker, me and Chewie, we're here for ya."

Leia came running out. "Oh Luke there you are. I have to show you something, come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the mansion.

Luke

Leia pulled me to the room she was staying in. Once inside she closed the door. "What did you want to show me?" I asked her. She walked over to the dresser and picked up a box. She brought it over and set it on the bed.

On top of the lid were the letter P and A. "What do they mean?" I asked her. "They're our parent's initials. This belonged to them. So did this." She lifted a golden locket off her neck and put it out for me to look at. On the back there was an A. "For Anakin?" I asked. She nodded and said "I had a vision or something. I saw him give it to our mother many years ago. He told her that whenever she wore it he would be close to her heart." I opened it and listened to the soft melody that played. "I think this was her lullaby or something like that. I've heard it in a dream before." Leia said.

We were both silent as we listened to the rest of the song. It came to a soft ending and I snapped it shut. I put it back around my sister's neck and hugged her. "We should tell them that we're related." I said. "Han knows, and I bet Chewie does too." Leia replied. "Then we should tell Master Galen and Juno." I told her. She nodded and said "If Galen hasn't already figured it out himself." I smiled and said "I bet he has. I wouldn't be surprised." She laughed and we left the room.

Scarlet

"Daddy why are those mountains white on top?" I asked him, pointing across the lake and to the mountains that surrounded it. "That's snow. I'm surprised you don't know. Hoth, the planet you were born on, was all snow and ice. It was very cold." He told me. "And I hate the cold, so I was very happy when we left that planet." Momma said walking over to us.

"Then I'll make it snow when it's warm so that you can like the snow too mommy." She smiled and I sensed Uncle Luke and Aunt Leia coming. I ran and hugged Aunt Leia. Uncle Luke smiled and said "Hey Scar, knock your dad over anymore?" I smiled and shook my head. "He would be mad if I did that. And I don't want to make him mad, that would be mean."

"I've seen you're dad mad, it's not something I would want to be on the receiving end of." Aunt Leia said. I didn't know what she meant, but before I could ask I was flying through the air and into daddy's arms. He kissed my nose and turned to Uncle Luke. "I can sense you want to tell us something Luke. What might it be?" Daddy put me up on his shoulders.

Uncle Skywalker looked at the ground and said "I have a twin sister." He looked up at daddy's eyes and I cocked my head to the side. "I know." Daddy simply said. Both Uncle Luke and Aunt Leia looked confused.

"You do?" Aunt Leia said. Dad nodded. "I had a dream about it last night. Do you two know the importance of this house to your parents?" No one said anything. Daddy continued "Anakin and Padmè got married here, secretly. The only witnesses being the man who married them and your two droids. They spent time here when Anakin was still a padawan, from what I saw they both got captured and then came back here once they were free. They made a mistake that would have turned out fine had the original Jedi council been a little more lenient on relationships. Your father turned to the dark side because he wanted to save Padmè. Palpatine tricked him by telling him that the sith could prevent death, which was untrue. Padmè left this place to you Leia because she was hoping you would be able to save her husband. Her dying wish was that he be saved from the dark side. Luckily you succeeded Luke; your mother was finally able to rest in peace. The Force told me that up until a few days ago, your mothers ghost remained here, hoping, waiting for your father to turn back so that she could move on to the afterlife. Leia you are force sensitive just like Luke, Scarlet and I, you got that from your father." Aunt Leia looked amazed.

"Daddy how do you know all that?" I asked, leaning over his head to look at him. "The Force told me Scarlet, sometimes Jedi can have visions either of the future or the past." He told me like he had said it before. "Oh, can I have a vision?" I asked him. He smiled and said "maybe, but it took me a very long time before I had my first vision." He looked over at mommy who smiled a tiny bit.

I looked back at Aunt Leia and noticed that she was wearing a pretty necklace. "That is a very pretty necklace Aunt Leia." I said to her. She looked down at it and said "Thank you Scarlet, it belonged to my mother."

Uncle Han came out of the house and said "The chef droid said that dinner is ready. We're all supposed to go to the main dining room." We all followed him and ate dinner.

I felt Uncle Luke go meditate and Aunt Leia went with him. Uncle Han and Chewie went off to do some repairs on their ship. Daddy, Mommy, and I went down to the edge of the lake where there was a small beach. I went to the edge and let the water lap at my toes. I had never gone swimming before. Maybe while we were here I could learn?

I took one of each of my parent's hands and we walked down the beach. Soon the sun began to set. I lay down on the sand and looked at the stars. We were in the same position as last night. "Daddy are the stars different here?" I asked. He chuckled softly and said "Yeah kid, they are. We are a long way from Endor." "Oh." Was all I said back. "Momma if you hadn't met daddy what do you think you would have done?"

"Well sweetie I would probably be working for the empire, so it's a good thing I did meet your father." I smiled and said "Daddy are their other people who can use the force besides you, me and Uncle Luke?" He put his hands behind his head and said "Probably, but who knows?" I yawned and dad said "Time for bed, you little Ewok."

He picked me up and I snuggled into his chest. Momma stayed on the sand. "Aren't you coming momma?" I asked her tiredly. "No I'm going to stay here a little while. Goodnight baby." She kissed my forehead. "Goodnight mommy." I yawned.

Dad turned to walk back to the house and mom said "Am I going to see you again?" I was confused; dad was for a moment too. "Yes you will, I'll be back soon." He told her. She lifted an eyebrow and I looked up at daddy confused. He understood something then and got a serious look on his face. "If I can save the rebels they'll need extraction." I was really confused now, what was he talking about. Mom stood up and looked expectant. "Probably not, no." Dad continued. Why wouldn't he see her again? "Then I'll never have to live this down." Mommy said and kissed Daddy. I covered my eyes. Then momma pulled away and smiled.

Without a word daddy turned and walked into the house. He went to my bedroom and helped me get ready, then he tucked me in and kissed me goodnight. He left and I fell asleep.

Scarlet's dream

_I opened my eyes slowly. _ _I was in a ship of some sort. Out of the main viewport I could see a tan planet with lots of clouds. Tatooine, I had been there only once. And it was not a fun place. I heard a scary cackling laugh. I turned around and saw Uncle Solo tied to a chair. His face was bloody and bruised. There was a lady with bright red hair standing in front of him. I ran over, ignoring her to try and help Uncle Han. My hand went right through the ropes and chair. _

"_Soon smuggler, soon your Jedi friend will come to try and save you. But he will not succeed. I will kill Luke Skywalker and fulfill my emperor's wishes. You are just bait, I would kill you now but then he would sense your death and not show up." The women said. Her eyes were a shade of dark blue, close to black. _

"_You won't kill Luke. He will destroy you. He won't come alone either; there is no way you can stand up to three Jedi, a very angry Wookie, and my girlfriend. Plus lady, the emperor is dead." Three Jedi? Was he talking about me? And who was his girlfriend? Was it Aunt Leia? I shook those thoughts from my head, they didn't matter right now._

_The women laughed again, it made me flinch from how scary it was. "We shall see, we shall see." I felt a ship approach where we were. I looked out the viewport but saw nothing. It was the _Rogue Shadow_! The women felt it too. She smiled and said "Your friends have arrived Solo. Let's go meet them shall we?" She lifted up the chair without touching it. She was Force Sensitive!_

_She maneuvered him through the halls of ship, I followed closely behind. We arrived at a large hangar with only one ship inside. Then my father's ship showed up. It landed and the ramp lowered. Daddy, Uncle Luke, and I came running down it and stopped about 20 feet from the evil lady and Uncle Solo. I was a little taller and my hair was even longer, but still in a braid. _

_I smiled; we were going to save Uncle Han. "I see you didn't heed my warning Skywalker." The women said. "I told you to come alone, but you bring friends. Not just any friends but Jedi friends. This will be an interesting battle." _

_She dropped Uncle Han with a thud and then pulled a lightsaber hilt off her belt. She ignited it. It was a reddish purple blade. Luke and I unsheathed our sabers. Mine was in saberstaff form. _

_The women began to pace back and forth examining us. "Ah a saberstaff, and for one so young. You must be skilled little one." I didn't take my eyes off of her. Neither did Uncle Luke or Daddy. Then Leia and Chewie and Mom came down the ramp behind us. All holding blasters in firing positions. _

_Mom fired a shot, which the women easily deflected back at her. Luckily I deflected it back, forcing the women to sidestep out of the way. "Blasters are no good Juno. She can block every shot. Stick to the plan." Dad said. Mom nodded and turned to Leia and Chewie. They nodded to her and dad attempted to shock our opponent. _

_She was caught off guard at the sith attack and barely blocked it. Uncle Luke and I moved in, trusting that daddy wouldn't hit us. I began to swing my staff faster and faster until it was only a blur. I leaped over the blade and brought it down against the women's. Luke ran up and tried to hit from behind but she kicked me away and moved her saber to block his. I quickly got up and ran back to her, attempting to impale her. She stepped out of the way and I barely pulled back in time so I didn't stab Uncle Skywalker. _

"_I don't think that's going to work Scar." He said while blocking a swing. I flipped back and detached my separate blades in mid-air. "I agree bad idea." Then I swung at her using my two weapons. Dad came flying from above us out of nowhere. How had he gotten up there? The women barely blocked him in time. Now it was five blades against one. _

_While our fight was going on, Mom, Leia, and Chewie had managed to get over to Uncle Solo. They were now untying him. This battle continued, somehow we never managed to get an upper hand._

_Out of nowhere she fired lightning at me. I was caught off guard and sent flying into a wall. I gasped as the me that was there's eyes closed. I ran over, her chest was moving. Good I wasn't dead._

"_SCARLET!" Mom and Dad yelled at the same time. I heard dad make a scary sound and he said "You're going to pay for that, sith." The women smiled and said "What are you going to do? There is nothing you can do that I can't defend against." She said smugly. I saw dad's eyes turn from their usual brown to a much darker color, basically black. "Luke move away." He said. Luke ran to see if I was okay. Dad jumped into the air and tucked his arms and legs. Then he stretched out and a force shockwave spread in all directions sending the women flying into the opposite wall. _

_She got up and gasped "A force repulse? Only the most powerful force users can do that." Dad stalked towards her, lightning skittering across his arms. He let loose a bolt at the women. She brought her lightsaber up and deflected it back at him. He absorbed it as though he didn't feel it._

_He put his hand up and she floated off the ground, clutching her throat. My father's face was twisted with pure unrestrained fury. "Galen!" Mom yelled. "Calm down, you are not like that anymore. You are not like her. Do you want to turn back into what you were?" She said to him. What did she mean? That he wasn't like her anymore? _

_Dad blinked and then took a deep breath. He dropped the women and backed away. "Big mistake honey." She whispered. She sent lightning of her own at him. Dad put up one of his sabers to catch it, but it was too strong. Uncle Luke watched the struggle with a horrified face. _

_Dad was overpowered and flew back against the wall on the other side of the hangar electricity still crackling over his body. His body hit the durasteel with a sickening crack. He slid down next to me. Luke jumped up and attacked her, dodging the lightning she sent at him. Mother ran over and checked for daddy's pulse. She started crying and whispered "Please Galen, you came back once. Do it again. Scarlet needs you, I need you. Please, I love you." He was gone? My daddy was dead? She had killed him? I was powerless to do anything, I couldn't even cry. _

_I willed my unconscious form to wake up and kill that witch. I fluttered my eyes just in time to see the evil women sweep her blade through Luke's wrist, severing his hand and unarming him. He fell to the ground yelling in pain. She positioned her saber in front of his neck. _

"_Any last words Skywalker?" She smirked. He looked at the floor and accepted his fate. She lifted her saber when I said "Hey witch, forgetting about someone?" I kicked her in the face sending her backwards into the wall. "Scar." Luke said in amazement. I connected my twin sabers in a practiced move and took a defensive position in front of my injured Uncle. _

"_You will pay for what you did to my father." I said menacingly. I closed my eyes and let myself merge completely with the force. The women got up and ran at me, while she thought I was unprotected. At the last second I flipped over her head and hit her in the back with a force push, sending her into the ground. Then I picked her up with a force grip and threw her across the hangar into some crates. "Go Luke, I'll finish her. Make sure mom and the others get on board safely." _

_He stood up and I stalked over to the women that had taken half of my life from me. I gripped her and threw her against a wall. She tried to stand and barely was able too. "You're strong for a kid. I'll give you that. But too bad you still loose." She said._

_I watched as she grabbed the _Rogue Shadow_ the ship that held all my family and friends. She used the force to repeatedly smash it into the ground. "NOOOOO!" I yelled. _

I sat up quickly and started to cry. Seconds later everyone burst into my room. I was instantly embraced by my parents. Mom stroked my hair and Dad wiped my tears. "What happened Scarlet, we heard you scream?" Mom asked softly. I cried harder and said "She killed you all. I couldn't stop her. She just grabbed it and killed you."

"What are you talking about sweetie; we're fine, we're right here." She said soothingly. I cried into her shoulder and Daddy said "Scar open up to the force, let me see what happened." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, letting him see what happened.

Uncle Luke gasped when he saw it. A few minutes later dad came out of his trance and said "Shh baby it was only a dream. Everything is okay." "What happened?" I heard Uncle Han ask Luke softly.

"She had a nightmare. It was worse than anything you could imagine. All of us died, some sith women was the culprit." Luke whispered to them. They all came over and we were in a big group hug.

I finally stopped crying and wiped my eyes. "Why don't you try to fall back asleep now honey? It will make you feel better once you fall asleep." Mommy said.

"I can't, I don't want to have that nightmare again. I'm too scared." I admitted. "There is nothing to be afraid of. You're perfectly safe." Daddy said.

I shook my head.

"I have an idea. Here why don't you wear this tonight Scarlet?" Aunt Leia said removing the necklace she was wearing. It was the same one from earlier.

She slid it over my head and opened it carefully. A pretty song started playing and I said "It's so pretty." "It's my mother's lullaby. My father told her that whenever she wore this he would always be close to his heart, now you can feel just like she did." I listened to the melody and could already feel myself getting sleepy.

I yawned and said "Thank you Aunt Leia. It's really pretty." I yawned and it slowed and ended. Then it started right back at the beginning. I felt my eyes start to droop. And then they closed. I quickly opened them but it was no use.

I fell asleep to a beautiful song surrounded by people who would go across the stars for me. I couldn't ask for anyone better.

That is the end my friends. Hope you enjoyed it.

The Song from Galen's Dream is Across the Stars from Attack of the Clones, here is a .com/watch?v=7gsp7HNVRxU&feature=bf_prev&list=PL989EA9BE3B50874F&index=5

The locket/jewelry box song- .com/watch?v=Pt3jeqSxy28&feature=bf_next&list=PL989EA9BE3B50874F&index=6

An epic rocked out version of this same song- .com/watch?v=JwvLx1EwXEM&feature=BF&list=PL989EA9BE3B50874F&index=4

And yeah those are about it, I have a star wars playlist on YouTube that I listened to while writing this and it was really inspirational. This story was inspired by the song from the first link.

Hope you all will check out my other star wars story, Risen For Redemption if you did I'd really appreciate it.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
